


Super Shipping Friends

by psychiclianna



Series: Lianna's Super Science Hell [1]
Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, minor spoilers for the show, oneshot comp, this is pure shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiclianna/pseuds/psychiclianna
Summary: A series of oneshots about ships from Super Science Friends.





	Super Shipping Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Albert and Isaac are both clones in this to avoid weird implications. Also, the apple from episode 1 happened.

The numbers in Albert's skin really bothered him sometimes.

 

Sometimes they sped up. Sometimes they slowed down, or went higher and lower. One time, he made them stop completely.

 

It was his fault- he'd fucked up big time.

 

The notebook stashed under his bed held the remaining pieces of his hope. Drawings, just scribbles, and absolute shit, but he loved it anyway. As in, if someone like Freud found it, he'd never hear the end of it.

 

_I'm a genius, so why can't I get over it?_

 

"Albert?" A knock on the door, probably Churchill.

 

"Go away." Albert stared at the clock on his skin.

 

_0:30._

 

The speed of light. Red. Hope. An apple that should still be flying around the world to this day.

 

Death.

 

_Isaac Newton. Soulmate._

 

Albert despised the word. The world hated him, he was sure. This was irony on another level.

 

Albert Einstein: genius, speedster, Super Science Friend. Soulmate-less.

 

_I'm sorry_ , thought Albert, looking up at the posters whose faces had been replaced by someone who didn't deserve to be up there.

 

_You wouldn't have liked me anyway._

 

Albert bit his tongue, tasting blood. It was better than holding tears back.

 

"Albert, there's someone here for you." It was probably Freud, and there was going to be  _no Freud_ as far as he was concerned.

 

"SHUT UP!" Albert picked up something in the corner, hurling it at the door. The quantum mechanics book. Of course. The one thing the other _Einstein_ couldn't explain. The Achilles heel, as some would say. He was willing to bet at least one person had a laugh over that.

 

Fuck that shit.

 

"Albert, I'm going to count to three, and if you're not out by then-"

 

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT COUNTING DOWN!" Albert's teenage voice betrayed him, filled not only with its regular teen boy cracks, but with tears.

 

"What's up?" This was not Churchill's voice. This was not a voice Albert had ever heard.

 

_No way. It can't be._

 

Churchill rapped on the door. "One."

 

Albert rolled out of bed, falling face first into the floor. He stank, from barely leaving his room. Groaning, he wiped the sweat off his face, and as he lowered his hand, he held back a scream.

 

The countdown was moving again.

 

_0:05_

 

Albert pushed himself up. This was it.

 

_0:04_

 

He tried to rush to the door, but slipped and fell back.

 

_0:03_

 

"Two! Albert, what the avocados are you doing?!"

 

_0:02_ Albert kicked the door, then howled in pain and anger as he stubbed his toe. Fumbling with the lock, he fell on his back as it swung open.

 

The timer hit 0:01 as Churchill said "...Three."

 

Albert panted for breath from his position on the floor.

 

A kid leaned over him, with shiny white hair just like his. It fell down to his shoulders, like a glorious-

 

_Oh no_.

 

"'Lawz of Attraction', huh? Where can I get a shirt like that?"

 

_Oh god_.

 

"I'm-"

 

"Holy shit, you're Isaac Newton." Albert got on his knees and said, "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I really thought I was going to save you- shit, I'm going to need to burn some things. I'm sorry. You are the coolest guy ever. I..." He continued rambling, blushing redder and redder. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

 

Newton shook his head slowly. "No..."

 

How do you apologize to someone for killing them, even if they didn't remember it?

 

"I killed you..." Albert blinked, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I really killed you! And Freud had to go and pretend to be you so that I wouldn't have broken history!"

 

"It's fine." Newton wrapped his arms around Albert.

 

"You mean it?" There was always a chance that Newton would slap him in the face and call him a son of a bitch.

 

"Because if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here right now." Newton pulled up his sleeve, showing Albert the numbers on his wrist.

 

_0:00_

 

Albert turned his hand over, showing the identical:

 

_0:00_

 

A sharp pain rose in Albert and Isaac's wrists as the clocks faded away.

 

"I love you, Albert."


End file.
